A social network is a social structure that involves people who may have social contacts with each other. With the advent of the Internet and mobile computing devices, social networks are also virtualized in that people exchange their contact information such as email addresses, mobile telephone numbers or user IDs for a social networking website to form groups within a virtual social network. A person may therefore come into contact with other people who they may know or not know in the real-world via the virtual social network. The public or private groups thus formed within the virtual social network enables people to exchange online text, audio or video messages. Different types of social networks are established that cater to different interests people may have. Some social networks such as FACEBOOK may be established for forming groups between family and friends and exchanging personal information. Some social networks such as LINKEDIN may be formed for establishing professional contacts and groups between people based on their business or professional lives. The user data thus gathered is used by the social networks for marketing products from various business concerns.